Pilaf Machine
|user='Emperor Pilaf Shu Mai' |color= or or or or or |class=Armor |similar='Battle Jacket' }} are Emperor Pilaf's robots, mainly used when battling Goku for the Dragon Balls. Overview Only in the anime, Shu and Mai use Pilaf Machines when spying the Dragon Team camping in their House-Wagon in Diablo Desert. Later, in both the manga and anime, Shu uses a Pilaf Machine when he attacks the Dragon Ball Gang's hovercar in the Mushroom Forest to steal their Dragon Balls. A Pilaf Machine also appears in the Red Ribbon Army Saga, where Pilaf traps Goku in his flying fortress and makes him fight a first generation Pilaf Machine. Goku easily destroys the robot with a Kamehameha. Pilaf then says "My robot...." Later, during the Fortuneteller Baba Saga, Goku is still searching for the last Dragon Ball and is able to view the location of the Dragon Balls by using Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball. The Crystal Ball then reveals it to be in a car (who later turns out to be Emperor Pilaf's car, along with his minions Shu and Mai) on the City Street. Goku then decides that he will go find the Dragon Ball, and tells Upa to keep an eye on the remaining six. Goku then heads off in search of the last Dragon Ball. Yamcha then wonders why the Dragon Radar could not pick up the last one, to which Bulma responds by saying it might be broken. Goku then arrives and ambushes Pilaf and his minions while they are driving in their car (comically, by jumping from his Flying Nimbus and landing on top of their car). Pilaf then gets out the car and challenges Goku for the remaining Dragon Balls, saying that if he won Goku would have to give up the last Dragon Balls and to make a pinky and thumb promise (to which Goku senselessly responds by saying "It's impolite to swear"). Goku accepts the challenge however, and the battle begins. Pilaf, Shu, and Mai then all pull out capsules that morph into what Emperor Pilaf calls "Pilaf Machines". Goku then assumes that he will win easily and attacks Pilaf Machine. Pilaf Machine, however, is able to catch a kick surprisingly from Goku, and is also able to gain the upper hand several times on him. Pilaf then orders Shu to eliminate Goku, and delivers several blasts, that after a while, seem to have killed Goku. Goku survives easily however (by burrowing underground), and Pilaf and his fellow minions then begin to strategize a way of defeating Goku. They then notice that his tail is his only weakness and attempt to cut it off. Pilaf and his lackies then surround Goku and begin attack on the count of three. Shu then notices that Goku's tail is not visible and theorizes that he has it tucked it in his pants and they then begin to once again organize a plan of dealing with the young Goku. Pilaf Machine, Shu, and Mai gang up on Goku, with Mai holding him while Shu burns off his pants, giving Pilaf the chance to cut off his tail. Pilaf Machine, then is shocked, along with his minions, only to notice that Goku's tail is gone. Goku then announces that it was removed during his battle with Grandpa Gohan. Pilaf then resorts to his final plan by combining all of his Pilaf Machines into one giant one. Goku, however, is not surprised and simply destroys the robot's right arm, with a Kamehameha. This attack once again surprises everyone and Pilaf is forced to once again revert his Pilaf Machines into another robot (in the shape of an ostrich). Goku then chases after them and Pilaf then releases a powerful missile at the young Saiyan, but Goku is able to catch it however, and throw it back at Pilaf, destroying the Machine. Pilaf is then forced to give up his Dragon Ball and forces Shu to give up his clothes (due to him having burned off Goku's pants) and leaves Shu naked. Pilaf and the others later use a third generation of Pilaf Machines to travel Mount Frappe in the Dragon Ball anime filler episode "Outrageous Octagon". In Dragon Ball Super, when hearing that Goku was sick, the Pilaf Gang decided to create a Super Pilaf MachineUniverse 6 arc artwork - the latest and mightiest version - in order to take him on, however they were scared by Piccolo's angry shouting and quickly retreated only for their mech to be destroyed by the baby Pan. In Dragon Ball GT, Pilaf used his Pilaf Machine to reach The Lookout and steal the Black Star Dragon Balls. Power The Pilaf Machine that was used in the Fortuneteller Baba Saga, proved to be no match for Goku as one kick sent him hurling into a rock. This caused Goku to comment that they weren't very strong and for Pilaf to immediately come up with a new plan of exploiting Goku's weakness, his tail. They were however able to damage him with the inbuilt flamethrower and had enough physical strength to cause Goku to exert himself to break free. Upon combining all three machines, its overall battle power would surely be superior but one Kamehameha from Goku, which he claimed was a weaker one, still destroyed a large section of the machine. It was stated by the Pilaf Gang that the "latest and mightiest" Pilaf Machine used by the Pilaf Gang during the Copy-Vegeta Saga possessed enough power to match Goku while he was suffering from "Delayed Onset Disordered Ki Syndrome", however baby Pan is able to obliterate the mech from the inside by powering up. Special abilities and arsenal ;Used by several machines *'Hikou' – A special device inside the Pilaf Machine that allows it to fly. *'Arm Extension' – The ability to elongate arms. Used by Pilaf's machine at the end of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga and by Shu's machine while the gang was on Mount Frappe. This technique is also used by Pilaf's machine in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Great Pilaf Operation' – Pilaf launches himself at the opponent and lifts them up in the air. Shu, and Mai then arrive and then run over the opponent two times and while the opponent is in the air, they then fuse and tackle the opponent. It is the Pilaf Machine's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Merging Transformation' – The second and fourth generation Pilaf Machines can merge to form more powerful mechs: a giant robot or a mechanical ostrich. ;Pilaf Machine *'Gigant Rock Throw' – Pilaf Machine picks up a gigantic boulder and launches it at its opponent. This attack is one of the Pilaf Machine's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Rolling Smash' – Pilaf Machine rolls itself up in a ball and launches itself at the opponent. This attack was names in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and is one of Pilaf Machine's Blast 2. Pilaf Machine uses a similar attack in Advanced Adventure. *'Pilaf Barrier' – A white-blue shield/barrier which is generated by his robotic body. One of the Pilaf Machine's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'False Courage' –A supportive technique that raises the user's defense capacity by faking bravery through ignorant fearlessness. One of the Pilaf Machine's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. ;Mai Machine *'Double Buster' – The Fused Pilaf Machine releases strong pink energy beams from the two slots on the front of Mai's unit, which deals great damage. In Dragon Ball GT and Advanced Adventure, Mai's machine launches two missiles from this slots instead of two beams. *'Gatling Gun' – Mai's Pilaf Machine unit reveals a machine gun in one of its arms and releases waves of blasts at his opponent. This attack is one of the Fused Pilaf Machine's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In Advanced Adventure, Mai's unit reveals two machine guns in the two slots on the front of her machine instead of the arm. It is also used by Mai in a first generation of Pilaf Machine in Dragon Ball: Origins, as well as the giant Pilaf Robot. ;Shu Machine *'Electric Waves' – Shu's Pilaf Machine can shoot pink Energy Waves that look like bolts of electricity from its hands. In Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, those attacks are yellow instead of pink. It is also used by the giant Pilaf Robot in Dragon Ball: Origins. *'Flamethrower' – Shu's Pilaf Machine can throw flames from its "tail". It is also used by the giant Pilaf Robot in Dragon Ball: Origins. *'Launch Missiles!' – Shu's Pilaf Machine can release a powerful missile. Shu first used it to destroy Ox-King's hovercar in Diablo Desert. He later used this technique against Goku on the City Street, but the missile was caught and thrown back at him and Pilaf, destroying his and Pilaf's machines. Shu also used the Launch Missiles! on Mount Frappe near the end of Dragon Ball, and on Kami's Lookout in Dragon Ball GT. It is the Fused Pilaf Machine's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and its super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes, where it is called Pilaf Missile (ピラフミサイル). In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Pilaf yells "launch missiles now!" and Shu's Pilaf Machine unit releases a powerful missile that deals a high amount of damage. ;Pilaf Robot *'Weaponry' – The Pilaf Robot contains a flail, machine guns, a cannon, and a flamethrower. It is also able to attack with electricity. The head alone uses a confusion ray and dynamite rain. *'Mouth Energy Wave' – The Pilaf Robot's head is capable of shooting energy waves from its mouth. Video Game Appearances The Fused Pilaf Machine is a boss in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu (appears as a Battle Jacket palette swap), Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball: Origins 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. The three Pilaf Machines are boss in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden (appear as a Battle Jacket palette swaps). In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Eggbots are small white robot enemies very similar to Pilaf's machine. The Pilaf Machines of Shu and Pilaf appear in Advanced Adventure as the bosses of Pilaf's Castle, as well as playable characters. The Fused Pilaf Machine appears as a boss of the City Street later in the game. Mai and Shu's machines are bosses in Attack of the Saiyans. The three Pilaf Machines are bosses in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Newer models of the Pilaf Machine that resemble the Fused Pilaf Machine are enemies in Dragon Ball Online. Two variants appear, the Remodeled Pilaf Machine, which appears in both the Red Pants Army's Robotics Facility and Dr. Gero's Laboratory, and the Guardian Pilaf Machine, which appears in Pilaf's Castle. Pilaf's machine and the Fused Pilaf Machine are playable in the Japanese and Wii European versions of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Both forms only have a DP of 2, meaning the Fused Pilaf Machine has the lowest tier of any giant character in the game. The Fused Pilaf Machine is also playable in Dragon Ball Heroes. Shu in his first mecha is an enemy in Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen. The combined Pilaf Machine piloted by Pilaf, Shy, and Mai appears as a playable character in Dokkan Battle. It also appears as an enemy during certain quests. Pilaf will also use it when confronted while he searching for Incredible Gems. Defeating it will reward the player with 10 Incredible Gems. Pilaf, Shu, and Mai appear piloting the Pilaf Machines as the boss of the seventh chapter in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. The design for the first-generation Pilaf Machines is used as a Red Ribbon Army mech, appearing as a common enemy known as Capsule Robot. Pilaf Robot A giant Pilaf-shaped robot known as the Pilaf Robot (ピラフロボット Pirafu Robotto) appears as the boss of Pilaf's Castle in Dragon Ball: Origins, and makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (level 8-1). According to the Dragon Ball: Origins in-game dialogue, the Pilaf Robot was built by Shu. It uses a machine gun, a cannon, a flamethrower, a flail, and an electric attack. Goku must perform his spin attack to use the fire and electric elements to his advantage. Once it is defeated, its head starts to attack with a Mouth Energy Wave, a confusion ray, and dynamite rain. The Pilaf Robot's head reappears as a boss in a sub level of the same game. In Dragon Ball Fusions, after Ziku detects a Dragon Ball, Tekka's Team encounter the Pilaf Gang (from the Dragon Ball Super timeline) using the combined Pilaf Machine while they are searching for Dragon Balls in the Timespace Rift. As Mai is his girlfriend, Kid Trunks decides to let the Pilaf Gang keep the Dragon Ball they had found and the Pilaf Gang thank them before racing off to search for more Dragon Balls. Throughout the course of their adventure, Ziku will alert Tekka's Team to nearby Dragon Balls, only for them to find the Pilaf Gang had found them first and observe the gang's encounters with others characters searching for the Dragon Balls. The Pilaf Gang use the machine to escape from various fighters who are also searching for the Dragon Balls. Trivia *Pilaf Machines used in the Fortuneteller Baba Saga almost resemble the Battle Jacket of the Red Ribbon Army. Interestingly, in Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Emperor Pilaf employs Colonel Violet to lead him to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters control room and find a surviving Red Ribbon Battle Jacket capsule. *In the episode "Destination: Guru", Bulma uses a Capsule Corporation robot that looks similar to a Pilaf Machine. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Máquina de Pilaf Category:Objects Category:Robots Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons